dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Youth
'Season 2 Episode 1 ' In the dead of night, a woman runs, panting with fear, throught the remote forest, being pursued by a mysterious figure in a jumpsuit. When the woman stops, out of the breath, the figure catches up. The woman, Mrs. Thomas, begs for her life, having seen what has happened to the "others", but the figure sprays Mrs. Thomas with some kind of chemical. There is a creaking sound, and Mrs. Thomas becomes completely petrified. The next day, at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne has an angry phone conversation with a Wayne Enterprises director who made an unauthorized deal with a slash-and-burn operation in the Amazon rain forest, and threatens to fire him unless he cancles the deal. Alfred answers the door to his sometime-girlfriend, artist Maggie Page, whose morning jog has taken her past the Manor. Though pleased to see her, he is little embarrassed by her oen flirting in front of Bruce. While sorting through the mail, Alfred finds a promotional VHS from something called the "Eternal Youth Spa." On it two pretty young women, Lily and Violet extend Bruce a personalized invitation to a free weekend at the spa. Bruce says he's too busy, but suggests that Alfred and Maggie go in his stead. Alfred and Maggie stiffly declines, but Maggie is delighted and drags a less than enthusiastic Alfred along with her. When they arrive at the spa and announce they are there to take Bruce's place, Lily and Violet confer with their boss, hidden in the shadows. The boss tells the girls to let them in - someone has to pay for Wayne's crimes. The new guests at the spa are treated to a welcome lecture from the spa's founder, Dr. Daphne Demeter. She has invented a new compound, "Demetrite", which has been imbued into the spa's food, drink, water, and air, and has miraculous restorative properties. Alfred does not hide his skepticism, but is pleasantly surprised by the tastiness of the water and fruit samples they are offered. Batman is informed that several prominent indusrtialists, including Mrs. Thomas, have disappeared mysteriously. In her apartment, he finds another promotional video for the spa. He calls Alfred at the spa, who duly inquires about Mrs. Thomas and is told that she left unexpectedly a few weeks earlier. Alfred adds that he is having a wonderful time, and will return to the Manor a new man, but Bruce is not entirely convinced. Indeed, when Maggie drops Alfred off after their weekend, he bids her a fond goodbye, complete with a kiss on the cheek. Later that day, Batman pulls the Batmobile into the Batcaveand is taken aback to see Alfred decorating the cave with potted plants. Now a firm believer in Demetrite, Alfred takes a dose in a glass of water, and suggests that Bruce do the same. However, he suddenly sways, feeling fain, and Bruce has to help him upstairs into bed. Suspicious, he takes a sample of the Demetrite for analysis. The next morning, Alfred rises from his bed, takes in the morning sunshine, and instantly feels better. He sees Maggie outside his window, and they agree that they are sharing the same thought - they want to go back to the spa. In the cave, Batman tests the demitrite by compining an equal amount of the enzyme with human plasma. It causes a violent chemical reaction, and a vine grows out of the test tube and catches Batman's arm. Luckily, Batman breaks free and runs upstairs, only to find Alfred gone. Alfred and Maggie return to the spa, telling Dr. Demeter about what a difference she has made to them. With a sinister smile, Demeter backs away and motions Lily and Violet forward, who spray Alfred and Maggie with chemicals, petrifying them both. Demeter then emerges as her self: Poison Ivy. Entering the spa's cathedral-size greenhouse at night, Batman is surprised and taken prisoner by Violet and Lily. Ivy herself appears and reveals that Demetrite is a special growth enzyme extracted from a South American tree she has cultivated. With it, she has produced her "collection" - her victims, all of whom own companies that have committed some enviromental crime, and all of whome have now been transformed into humanoid trees. She claims to be after Bruce Wayne for his part in the slash-and-burn operation (not knowing it was actually one of Bruce's directors), but for now is content with his friends. She shows him alfred and Maggie among the trees, enraging him. She says the transformation will take months of additional spraying before it becomes irreversible, and orders Violet and Lily to spray him with a triple-steength mixture that should transform him instantly. But it doesn't work, and Batman advances, explaining that he analyzed the Demetrite and coated himself and his suit with a herbicidal antidote. Violet and Lily back away, still spraying, but Batman subdues both of them. Ivy somersaults through the branches, firing her crossbow at Batman. She manages to pin him against a tree, and just as she's about to shoot him, he picks up a bucket of tree sap and throws it at her. He missis, but luckily ends up shattering a container of the enzyme in her laboratory, spilling the enzyme onto the ground of the greenhouse. Instantly, an enormous tree grows out of the ground at an accelerated rate, scooping up Ivy and her henchwomen in its expanding branches. Ivy is crushed between the growing tree and the spa's roof, but when the growth ends, Batman only manages to find Ivy's victims and henchwomen, Ivy herself nowhere to be found. Ivy's victims are treated, and Alfred and Maggie share some rest time at the hospital. Bruce enters with a flowerpot to brighten their room, and both Alfred and Maggie recoil. ' ' Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series